Ceredin
by Eleve Osirian
Summary: An account of Ceredin's life based on Alison Croggon's Books of Pellinor, set 50 years before the events of the Naraudh Lar-Chanë. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**I think the idea of a story based around Ceredin is an awesome idea, as so little is known about her character. I've tried to keep everything in chronological order as best as I could, although some differences might arise in further chapters. I will update after 6 reviews.**

* * *

"Ae aníral hirad, " Ceredin breathed in as she continued to sketch the scenery enveloping her in its beauty. "A welcome afternoon." With little more than a glass ink well and a worn quill, she had set aside a few moments of peaceful activity to venture to the hilly terrain where the mountains of Osidh Elanor loomed behind her house in a perfect backdrop of bluish-gray. The quaint cottage itself was situated on meadow's edge over looking Tuillien, a village neighboring the prodigious school of Lirigon. Its spacious yard was encompassed by a grove of willows, whose wooden arms stretched majestically towards the heavens and whose tousled fingers rained onto the earth in a faint breeze. It was her home, the only place she aspired to live, untouched by the evils of the world. She could study here, learn as the pupils of old from her mother, and grow into a full bard without the monotonous activities each "proper" bard experienced. All in all, Ceredin was content with her life and didn't wish it to be disturbed.

"Sindaiva nan merilyë ista, len orë cé cenda parmat nóleva, " her roan mare whinnied. To Ceredin, the speech still held its perplexity and she could barely contain her excitement at the horse's words, which caressed her mind with a tingling joy. "I hope we never travel far from these fields."

"I am quite sure there are other places just as lovely," she replied optimistically; her insides twisted at the blatant truth- She had never traveled far from her town, save to Lirigon with her father, and the idea of traveling many leagues away to attend a school made little sense to her.

"_You lie," _Cara snorted. "_There is naught but dirt and stones that stir beneath your feet when you move. Nay, I should never like to travel from here._

Ceredin did not comment further; Cara was impatient but would understand her mother's decision to send her to learn in Norloch. It would better everyone's lives, however hard it would be to leave the warmth of everything familiar and dear. She turned back to her drawing; it had grown into a beautiful portrait during their brief conversation, and Ceredin was quite proud. "Why take up a mentor when one can learn from one's own talents?" she questioned; the last rays of the sun answered her as she signed a corner _Ceredin N893._

"I see you have occupied yourself" a voice broke in. She met her mother's sturdy gaze which hastened from her face to the drawing.

"Yes," Ceredin responded, stretching her legs. "I hate the idea of having no charcoals to use."

Her mother frowned, her face withered with age. "Perhaps there are some in Lirigon."

Ceredin paused. "And how will that help me?"

"We have a visitor waiting in the yard who has called upon you," her mother explained. " An _attractive_ visitor," she smiled.

Ceredin's eyes widened slightly as she stood and stowed her drawing away in the saddle bag. "From the school, I should imagine?"

Her mother nodded. "Aye, I should expect he is; he wears the brooch of Lirigon."

Mounting her horse, Ceredin sighed; her peace was already stolen. "Would you care for a ride back?"

"Light no! I should like to see what you find so dear that you must sit here for hours on end!" she exclaimed slapping Cara's rump.

* * *

Ceredin galloped to the house and in no time her eyes fell upon the dark haired man who sat patiently on her doorstep. "_Greetings!" _he called cheerfully as she pulled up. Her mother had been correct in her observations; he was handsome and polite. He graciously took the reins as she dismounted, a gesture she was unused to since her father's death. It had been a near flawless execution, but her leg caught the edge of her drawing and it fell to the ground. "An artist?" the man raised an eyebrow as he fetched it; Ceredin couldn't help but blush. "It's stunning," he said in a low voice. "For an untutored bard, you certainly show ability."

"Thank you," she said hesistantly, unsure if it had been a compliment. "But my mother has taught me many things and I would not consider myself to be untaught."

"My apologies," he excused himself. "I did not mean to offend you."

"Might I ask your name and why you are here?" she inquired gently. He did not appear to be rough as the men of Tuillien were and thus she granted him courtesy.

"Ah. Curse my manners," he chuckled. "Nelac was friends with your father I believe."

"I do not recall the name," she responded truthfully; his penetrating blue eyes did little to help her cognition. "Is he of Lirigon?"

"Aye; a great mentor he has been to many young bards, including myself. You should consider it a great honor that he wishes to teach you," he spoke wisely.

"I do," she smiled awkwardly. "It's just that I do not wish to leave my home."

He idly fingered Cara's mane. "You will not be travelling far; Lirigon is only a few leagues from here," he assured. "You can visit your mother as often as you wish."

Ceredin nodded; at least she had met someone who understood her lack of motivation. "If I am to leave, surely I must bring some belongings," she walked up the steps of her house, nearly forgetting a most important piece of information. "Your name?" she asked.

"My name?" he grinned; he seemed confused.

"Yes, you haven't given it to me!" she laughed.

"Cadvan," he smiled in return.

She licked her dry lips as their eyes met. "You might as well stay for dinner then, Cadvan."

* * *

**Fixing up some mistakes, I'd like to point out that a ton of you have apparently read this, yet I have 3 reviews. 3. I hate begging for them, guys. I just think it should be a natural thing- you read a story, and then help the author out by saying something. Perhaps I just have too much hope that people actually care. =(**

-Kiaga


	2. Chapter 2

_Author note: I vowed to update all my stories to have a day of complete "awesomeness"-see Alice I found a way to use it. xD This chapter is a bit short, but I've vowed not to rush the plotline too much. I'll update after 6 reviews. And they don't have to be reviews of "great job" or the like. I would prefer a review saying, "you should include this or fix this...etc." =)_

*I noticed in the appendices that Cadvan and Ceredin were instated as minor bards together. Since I can't change that, just pretend they weren't. Also, I am aware they learned in Norloch as well as Lirigon. Just give me time and I'll get there. =p

* * *

Ceredin turned toward the staircase and closed the wooden door to her small bedchamber. She would certainly miss the pleasant view of the mountains and their familiarity in her time away, though she knew Lirigon was much closer to their steep slopes. _"This is not goodbye," _she reminded herself, vowing to return once she finished schooling. She desperately loved her home and her mother, maybe too much. After the death of her father, she couldn't bear the thought of losing the only thing she had left. _"I am doing this for her,"_ she told herself. _"If she wants this, so do I." _A momentary farewell was mumbled before she gathered her skirts and began the slow, steady climb down the narrow steps.

It was one thing she'd change if she had the skill and time: the main stairwell. It was treacherously steep and many times she had almost broken her neck climbing on its polished surface. When her father, Dhallam_, _had built their family home, he'd neglected to use the vast space of the front hall to create something more impressive, not to mention safer.

But that change, just like the others she'd always dreamed of, would have to wait, though hopefully not for long. She paused halfway down and moved her pack to her other hand, her fingers stinging from its weight. The door to the kitchen was ajar and two soft voices trickled into the hallway.

"You're daughter possesses much ability," Cadvan spoke.

"That she does; if it hadn't been for her father's untimely death, she would already be schooled."

Silence reigned as if the two were considering something; Ceredin continued to climb awkwardly downwards.

"There is much unrest in the seven kingdoms, but there is little to worry about. Lirigon is well protected and she will be safe in my care."

Ceredin, her foot over the bottom step, almost stumbled. She had been under the impression that she would live in her own dorm and learn from Nelac; her mother seemed intrigued by his response. "That is kind of you, young bard."

Ceredin hurried down the hall to the first doorway, careful to interrupt their conversation. "I'm ready," she announced. She didn't need them talking about her any longer.

"So is dinner!" her mother exclaimed and fixed her a warm dish.

* * *

They ate the food in peace, discussing her future. "So you are teaching me then?" Ceredin asked.

"Nay!" Cadvan replied. "I am naught but a minor bard, as you will become. You will have many teachers, Nelac included."

Ceredin blushed slightly at her ignorance. "Were you born in Lirigon?" she questioned, trying to take attention away from herself; it seemed to work.

Cadvan swallowed a piece of bread before answering, "Tuillien was my home before I left for Lirigon."

"I knew it!" Ceredin's mother exclaimed. "You're the cobbler's Nartan's boy then?"

Cadvan nodded.

"My how you've grown since I last saw your mother! How is she these days?"

"I'm afraid my mother died when I was six, Nayla," he noted somberly.

Ceredin didn't know how to respond and was left without words at his revelation. He had experienced the same loss she had, and in some strange way, it comforted her. Perhaps she and Cadvan would become good friends in her time away and she could finally talk about her own losses to someone other than her mother.

"My heart goes out to your family, Cadvan," Nayla condoled. "We lost Dhallam a few years ago....." she trailed off.

Cadvan sat resolute and looked at Ceredin, his eyes of the deepest blue penetrating her. He said nothing as he took a sip of wine and stood. "I suppose we should be leaving."

_"Have you packed everything, Cer?"_ her mother asked through mind-speech.

"Mother," she rolled her eyes and hugged her tightly. _"I do not __know where my path leads me, but I promise I'll return one day."_

"_Of course you will!" _her mother chided. "_I will write often, daughter."_

_"I am doing this for you."_

_"Ceredin," _her mother pulled away. "_This is your destiny. When you walk out that door, the world is yours to discover, not mine."_

Ceredin stubbornly withheld her tears and joined Cadvan by the door.

Cadvan turned. "Light go with you, Nayla."

"And with you Cadvan."

Her heart jumped she heard the door close behind her. There was no turning back.

_To be continued...._

* * *

_:gasp!: Can you believe I didn't really leave you guys with a terrible cliffhanger this time? Even more shocking is the fact I wrote this in the afternoon! =o I'm losing my touch! =p_

_I got the names of Ceredin's parents from Laramie, and all names pertaining to Cadvan's family are taken from the appendices. I might fix this up later, but I'm kinda busy fulfilling other duties, so if there's some bumps, just point it out._

-Queen of stupid cliffhangers in other stories and short chapters in this one,

Kiaga


End file.
